Calidez
by sonrais777
Summary: Poco a poco su corazón deja de sentir frío, y todo gracias a cierto músico que le demostrará lo que es el amor.


**Hola a todos! Se los juro, no sé qué tiene el Lukanette que me atrae tanto. Sé que Adrien será el ganador en esta batalla de amor, pero me encanta imaginarme a estos dos y Luka se ha vuelto uno de mis personajes favoritos. Así que a quien no le gusta el Lukanette, favor de leer otra historia y no dejar comentarios negativos. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Calidez.  
Capítulo único.

Marinette se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado ir con Adrien en su auto. Pero no creía poder soportar estar entre él y Kagami que habían iniciado una relación hacía un par de meses.

Llovía mucho, ya era tarde y no quería transformarse e ir corriendo sobre los techos resbaladizos. Pero esta lluvia simbolizaba como se sentía en ese momento tan... deprimida.  
Su amor infantil había terminado de forma definitiva, y en ese día de lluvia el recuerdo de Adrien prestándole su paraguas ahora le parecía triste y lejano. Pero tenía que aceptarlo. Ella era sólo una amiga más para él. Sintió tanto frio en su corazón...  
Alguien se puso con ella bajo el techo del negocio donde estaba, pero no le puso atención. Su mirada estaba en esa lluvia que parecía no acabar.  
-Creo que parará pronto.- ella se tensó al reconocer esa voz profunda.  
-¡¿Luka?!- el músico se sorprendió de escucharla gritar. Luego le sonrió divertido.  
-Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?  
-P-Pues sí. La verdad no esperaba verte por aquí.  
-Vengo de ver a unos amigos y tocar un poco.- dijo señalando que tenía su inseparable guitarra en su espalda.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
-Vine al cine con mis amigos. Alya y Nino se fueron por un lado y Adrien y Kagami por otro.  
-¿Ninguno se ofreció llevarte?- preguntó confundido sin saber qué decir sobre las amistades de ella.  
-Adrien lo hizo. Pero le dije que estaría bien y llamaría a mi padre para que viniera por mí. Kagami era su prioridad.  
-¿Y qué paso?  
-Pues que mi teléfono se quedó sin batería.- admitió para su desgracia.  
-¿Y por qué no fuiste con Adrien y Kagami? ¿Acaso no quisiste incomodarlos?  
-Me sentiría mal si por mi culpa las cosas se ponen raras entre ellos. Pienso que Kagami es un poco insegura cuando estoy cerca y no quisiera incordiarla.  
-Es una lástima.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que debas sentirte así. Eres una persona que debe de tener una autentica sonrisa en su cara.- Marinette sonrió sin notar como la lluvia poco a poco iba menguando.  
-Gracias por escucharme, Luka. Debes pensar que soy demasiado extraña.  
-Por supuesto que no. Pienso que eres una chica asombrosa. Pones primero la felicidad de otros antes de la tuya. Eso me da a ver el enorme corazón que tienes. Y si nadie lo puede ver entonces esas personas me dan mucha pena.- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon de un bonito rosa.

-La lluvia al fin está cesando.- dijo el músico y Marinette comprobó que era verdad.

En poco la lluvia desapareció y lo reemplazo una brisa helada que la hizo encogerse sobre sí misma. Mas fue que sintió algo posarse sobre sus hombros, una chaqueta que conocía muy bien.  
-Luka, pero tu...  
-No tengo frio. Ven, te acompaño a casa.  
-No tienes que hacerlo, queda muy lejos de la tuya.  
-No me importa. Quiero hacerlo.  
Ambos caminaron muy cerca del otro. Marinette comenzaba a sentirse mejor mientras más tiempo caminaba con Luka. Algo en su interior comenzaba a reaccionar, su corazón había comenzado a latir poco a poco a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, cosa que no hacía hace mucho, y sus sentidos despertaron ante el peso y el aroma en la chaqueta, una tenue colonia que le parecía encajaba con él, cálida, fuerte y misteriosa, era exquisita y abrumadora, él era especial... se detuvo de repente notando como pasaban cerca del Sena y miro el paisaje con expresión melancólica. Dándose cuenta de lo que había comenzado a sentir y no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante ello.  
-A veces creo que puedo ser un poco tonta.  
-¿Marinette?  
-No soy como dices, Luka. No soy clara como una nota musical, o sincera como una melodía, he sido egoísta y hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa para que Adrien me preste atención...  
-Pero al final lo dejaste para que fuese feliz con Kagami.- dijo Luka observando su tristeza.  
-¿Y eso qué? No es la gran cosa. Nadie querría que la persona que más quiso fuese infeliz a su lado.- se dio cuenta del tiempo pasado que usó en el verbo querer y Luka sintió ternura por esa adorable chica de coletas.  
-Hay gente que si lo es. Pero no tú. Admiro mucho esa parte de ti, pero creo que debes buscar tu felicidad, Marinette.- Marinette contuvo el aliento al sentir como Luka le abrazó por detrás.- Somos muy jóvenes todavía. El mundo apenas y empieza a abrirse ante nuestros ojos y aprendemos de nuestros errores o acciones. Y si me permites, yo estaré allí para ti en ese camino. ¿Te parece bien?

Marinette no dijo nada, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón resonar en sus oídos, sus mejillas calientes y un dolor en su pecho correspondiente al desentumecimiento del frio al calor. Luka se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Marinette apresar las suyas al frente, cerrándolas para que no se separaran de ese abrazo.  
-Yo también quiero estar allí para ti, Luka.- el músico sonrió y la estrechó más contra él.  
Quizás era demasiado pronto y la herida seguía abierta en el corazón de Marinette, pero algo estaba ya escrito, de que Luka Couffaine tendría un lugar muy importante en ese corazón que comenzaba a sanar y a descongelarse. Y ambos transmitirían esa calidez que sentían en sus corazones al del otro con dicha, a su ser más amado.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
